Memory devices may be organized into erase blocks or arrays of memory elements. Erase blocks may further be organized into pages, which are the smallest programmable unit physically made up of a row of cells linked on the same word line. Erase blocks may be partially programmed such that a programmed word line may be adjacent to an unprogrammed word line. The programmed word line may be known as a boundary word line. The boundary word line may have different characteristics than other programmed word lines, and therefore may have a different optimal read voltage threshold. A fixed read voltage threshold or a fixed read voltage threshold shift from a baseline read voltage threshold may be used for boundary word lines; however, the optimal read voltage threshold for the boundary word line may change over time due to different conditions or states of the boundary word line, making the fixed voltage threshold shifts ineffective.